marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Blue Raven Ridge
The Escape from Blue Raven Ridge was an escape attempt orchestrated by former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Lance Hunter after former colleague Leo Fitz was taken into military custody. Background is left alone in Rae's Restaurant]] While all the other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were abducted by Enoch, Leo Fitz was mysteriously left behind, leading to him being arrested by a group of soldiers led by Lieutenants Evans and Lucas. Fitz was taken to the secret facility of Blue Raven Ridge where he was imprisoned for six months, trying to uncover what happened to his friends. Despite Evans' light support, Fitz struggled to find a plausible explanation and General Hale, who spearheaded the investigation on S.H.I.E.L.D., grew wary of his failures. Unbeknownst to the military, however, Leo Fitz had been sending coded messages through letters in a soccer magazine to gain the attention of his friend and former colleague Lance Hunter, who was able to decode the messages and figured out that Fitz needed him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Escape infiltrates Blue Raven Ridge as Leo Fitz's attorney]] During another interrogation of Leo Fitz led by General Hale, who threatened to lock Fitz in a cell for the rest of his life, Hale received a phone call informing her that Fitz's attorney had arrived. It soon turned out that the attorney was no other than Lance Hunter, who ordered the officers to exit the interrogation room so he could speak privately with his "client". accidentally crashes his helicopter]] As Fitz began to explain to Hunter his intricate plan to escape, which would go over the course of several months, Hunter triggered a bomb and blew up a wall, allowing them to escape. The two then headed outside where they would be able to escape while a helicopter flown by Rusty Peltzer, a mercenary hired by Hunter, would distract everyone. However, Peltzer crashed the helicopter, destroying their chance of an easy escape. Despite that, the two made their way to Peltzer's RV parked outside of the facility and began to drive away. Aftermath Having been released, Leo Fitz could finally conduct more thorough investigation regarding the fate of his S.H.I.E.L.D. friends. Using Rusty Peltzer's equipment in the van, Fitz and Lance Hunter were able to identify and locate the truck which had been used for the Abduction at Rae's Restaurant, leading them to meet the Chronicom Enoch, who was responsible for the event. executes Evans and Lucas for their failures]] However, the military was still chasing the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Lieutenants Evans and Lucas followed Fitz and Hunter and also found Enoch's house, which enabled them to learn about Robin Hinton's precognition abilities. When they reported their discovery to General Hale, she ordered them to find and bring back Hinton. However, they failed to do so. Combined with Fitz's evasion as well as Fitz's and Hunter's subsequent re-infiltration of Blue Raven Ridge to steal the Zephyr One and a Cryo-Freeze Chamber, this led Hale to execute her subordinates in cold blood for their ineptitude to capture their targets. References Category:Events